wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Toad's Music Rankings
Key This is absolutely amazing/a masterpiece This is really, really good but doesn't have that extra ~oomph~ This is a good, solid song but probably not enough for me to listen to it regularly This is meh/forgettable/okay This is mildly bad, but not too horrible, still not something I'd listen to This is really bad and I actively avoid being exposed to this song Why? ARTPOP by Lady Gaga MANiCURE G.U.Y. Gypsy Donatella Venus Applause Mary Jane Holland Aura Do What U Want Dope Sexxx Dreams Swine ARTPOP Fashion! Jewels N' Drugs Blonde by Cœur de Pirate Golden Baby Ava Adieu Verseau Hôtel Amour Loin d'ici Danse et danse Place de la République Le petite mort Les amours dévouées Saint-Laurent Cap Diamant Lève les voiles B.o.B Presents: The Adventures of Bobby Ray by... well, who do you think? Letters from Vietnam Ghost in the Machine 5th Dimension Magic Nothin' On You Past My Shades Lovelier Than You Don't Let Me Fall Airplanes The Kids Airplanes Part II Fame Bet I I See Ya Born to Die – The Paradise Edition by Lana Del Rey Lolita Diet Mountain Dew Million Dollar Man Off to the Races Radio Gods & Monsters Carmen National Anthem Dark Paradise American Body Electric Blue Jeans This Is What Makes Us Girls Born to Die Summertime Sadness Blue Velvet Ride Lucky Ones Without You Bel Air Cola Video Games Yayo Clubbin' With Grandpa by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Drunk in Love Talk Dirty Sweater Weather Fancy Careless Whisper Burn All Of Me Pompeii Team Chandelier Dark Horse We Found Love Birthday Like A Prayer Doo-Wops & Hooligans by Bruno Mars Just the Way You Are Marry You The Other Side Talking to the Moon Runaway Baby Count on Me Liquor Store Blues Grenade The Lazy Song Our First Time Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds Valley of the Dolls Starring Role The State of Dreaming Power & Control Sex Yeah Primadonna Buy the Stars Lonely Hearts Club Lies Hypocrates Bubblegum Bitch Living Dead Fear and Loathing Teen Idle Homewrecker How To Be A Heartbreaker Radioactive Emoji Antique by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Poison Bad Romance Such Great Heights Only One Barbie Girl Gangsta's Paradise Paper Planes I Believe In A Thing Called Love Creep Style All About That Bass Take Me To Church Everything Sucks by Descendents I Won't Let Me Sick-O-Me I'm The One She Loves Me Grand Theme We When I Get Old Everything Sux Coffee Mug Thank You This Place Caught Hateful Notebook Doghouse Rotting Out Eunuch Boy The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds Mowgli's Road Girls Obsessions Hollywood Numb The Outsider Hermit the Frog Rootless Are You Satisfied? Seventeen Shampain The Family Jewels Oh No! I Am Not A Robot Guilty Fleet Foxes by Fleet Foxes Ragged Wood Blue Ridge Mountains White Winter Hymnal Sun It Rises He Doesn't Know Why Quiet Houses Your Protector Tiger Mountain Peasant Song Heard Them Stirring Meadowlarks Oliver James FROOT by Marina and the Diamonds Happy Savages Froot Can't Pin Me Down Solitaire Better Than That Blue Weeds Forget Gold Immortal I'm A Ruin Happyland by Amanda Jenssen Borderline The Rebounder Save Me For A Day Morninglight Charlie I Choose You For The Sun Common Henry Autopilot Our Time The End Happyland Sing Me To Sleep Historical Misappropriation by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Wiggle Rude Womanizer All About That Bass Stay With Me No Diggity Really Don't Care Problem Livin' on a Prayer Summer Creep Break Free Girls Just Want To Have Fun Maps Waterfalls Hozier by Hozier Someone New Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene Take Me to Church From Eden Like Real People Do Jackie and Wilson It Will Come Back Sedated Cherry Wine To Be Alone Foreigner's God Work Song In a Week Hymns for the Haunted by Amanda Jenssen Light and Easy Boom Illusionist Ghost Open The Lid Volcano Swing Thunderful Jolene Leon Dry My Soul Lay Down The Carnival Michael’s Garden In the Aeroplane Over the Sea by Neutral Milk Hotel In the Aeroplane Over the Sea Ghost untitled Holland, 1945 King of Carrot Flowers Pts. 2 & 3 Two-Headed Boy Pt. 2 Two-Headed Boy King of Carrot Flowers Pt. 1 Fool Oh Comely Communist Daughter It's Not Me, It's You by Lily Allen Chinese Never Gonna Happen Him Fuck You 22 Not Fair The Fear Back To The Start Who'd Have Known Everyone's At It He Wasn't There I Could Say A Kiss Before You Go by Katzenjammer Lady Marlene Cherry Pie Loathsome M Cocktails and Ruby Slippers Shepherd's Song Land of Confusion Soviet Trumpeter Rock-Paper-Scissors I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) God's Great Dust Storm Gypsy Flee A Kiss Before You Go Le Pop by Katzenjammer Demon Kitty Rag To The Sea A Bar in Amsterdam Hey Ho on the Devil's Back Tea With Cinnamon Mother Superior Play My Darling, Play Ain't No Thang Der Kapitan Le Pop Virginia Clemm Wading In Deeper Overture Lighght by Kishi Bashi Carry on Phenomenon Q&A The Ballad of Mr. Steak Philosophize In It! Chemicalize With It! Once Upon a Lucid Dream (In Afrikaans) I'll See You There Bittersweet Genesis for Him AND Her Brandenberg Stomp Hahaha Pt. 2 Hahaha Pt. 1 In Fantasia Little Secret by Nikki Yanofsky Knock Knock Little Secret Something New Necessary Evil Kaboom Pow Blessed With Your Curse Jeepers Creepers 2.0 Enough Of You You Mean The World To Me Out Of Nowhere Bang Waiting On The Sun Lungs by Florence and the Machine Girl With One Eye Kiss With a Fist Dog Days Are Over Drumming Song Hurricane Drunk Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) You've Got the Love Howl My Boy Builds Coffins Cosmic Love Binding Between Two Lungs I'm Not Calling You a Liar Mandatory Fun by "Weird Al" Yankovic Word Crimes Now That's What I Call Polka! Handy Sports Song Tacky Foil First World Problems Lame Claim to Fame Jackson Park Express Inactive Mission Statement My Own Eyes Milo Goes To College by Descendents Suburban Home Hope Bikeage Myage Marriage Statue of Liberty Catalina Tonyage Jean Is Dead I Wanna Be A Bear Kabuki Girl I'm Not A Punk I'm Not A Loser M 16 Parents* A Night at the Opera by Queen Bohemian Rhapsody Death on Two Legs (Dedicated To...) The Prophet's Song Good Company Seaside Rendezvous Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon '39 You're My Best Friend God Save The Queen Love Of My Life I'm In Love With My Car Sweet Lady No Good by Ivy Levan Biscuit 27 Club The Dame Says Killing You Like A Glove No Good Best Damn Thing Champagne Taste Misery It Ain't Easy Johnny Boy Pure Heroine by Lorde Bravado Ribs Team Buzzcut Season The Love Club White Teeth Teens Glory and Gore Tennis Court Royals 400 Lux Million Dollar Bills A World Alone Swingin Party Still Sane Biting Down Riding a Black Unicorn Down the Side of an Erupting Volcano While Drinking from a Chalice Filled with the Laughter of Small Children by Voltaire Oh Lord (Wake the Dead) Don't Go By the River The Straight Razor Cabaret Cathouse Tragedy Riding A Black Unicorn The Dirtiest Song That Ain't The Mechanical Girl When The Circus Came to Town Innocent Rockland by Katzenjammer My Own Tune Curvaceous Needs Lady Grey Oh My God Shine Like Neon Rays Flash In The Dark Old de Spain Driving After You Bad Girl My Dear Rockland Secondhand Rapture by MS MR No Trace Salty Sweet Bones Hurricane Fantasy Dark Doo Wop Think Of You Head Is Not My Home BTSK Ash Tree Lane Twenty Seven This Isn't Control Selfies on Kodachrome by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Steal My Girl Stacy's Mom Habits Blank Space Love Me Harder Anaconda I'm Not the Only One The Heart Wants What It Wants Straight Up The Greatest Love Of All I Want It That Way Shake It Off Roar Jealous Titanium Shallow Bed by Dry the River New Ceremony Bible Belt The Chambers & The Valves Weights & Measures No Rest Family History Book Shaker Hymns Shield Your Eyes Lion's Den Demons Animal Skins Straight Outta Lynwood by "Weird Al" Yankovic Trapped in the Drive-Thru Pancreas White & Nerdy Polkarama! Virus Alert Confessions Part III Do I Creep You Out Don't Download This Song Close But No Cigar Weasel Stomping Day I'll Sue Ya Canadian Idiot Strange Clouds by B.o.B Never Let You Go Castles So Good Arena Where Are You (B.o.B vs. Bobby Ray) Chandelier Bombs Away Both Of Us So Hard to Breathe Play for Keeps Circles Ray Bands Out of My Mind Just a Sign Strange Clouds Strange Mercy by St. Vincent Cruel Northern Lights Chloe In The Afternoon Year of the Tiger Surgeon Hysterical Strength Dilettante Cheerleader Neutered Fruit Strange Mercy Champagne Year St. Vincent by St. Vincent Digital Witness Birth in Reverse Rattlesnake Psychopath Severed Crossed Fingers Bring Me Your Loves Huey Newton Prince Johnny Every Tear Disappears Regret I Prefer Your Love Swipe Right For Vintage by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox My Heart Will Go On I Don't Mind I Kissed A Girl Seven Nation Army Lean On Lovefool Criminal This Must Be The Place (Naive Melody) Oops!... I Did It Again Boulevard of Broken Dreams Bad Blood Radioactive Title by Meghan Trainor No Good For You Walkashame What If I Lips Are Movin Like I'm Gonna Lose You 3am My Selfish Heart Title Mr. Almost Credit All About That Bass Close Your Eyes Dear Future Husband Bang Dem Sticks To the Bottom of the Sea by Voltaire The Beast of Pirate's Bay Happy Birthday (My Olde Friend) This Ship's Going Down The Industrial Revolution Death Death (Devil Devil Devil Devil Evil Evil Evil Evil Song) Coin Operated Goi To the Bottom of the Sea This Sea Tempest Stakes and Torches Robber Baron Accordion Player Twist is the New Twerk by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Timber Thrift Shop Royals Story of My Life Gentleman Call Me Maybe Blurred Lines Beauty and a Beat Get Lucky We Can't Stop Don't You Worry Child Die Young Sweet Child O' Mine Just (Tap) Dance Wake Me Up! Come & Get It Young and Beautiful Unorthodox Jukebox by Bruno Mars Treasure Natalie Locked Out of Heaven Young Girls When I Was Your Man If I Knew Show Me Moonshine Money Make Her Smile Gorilla A Very Postmodern Christmas by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Blue Christmas The Christmas Song Joy to the World Hark! The Herald Angels We Have Heard On High God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen O Holy Night The First Noel My Favorite Things Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas We Three Kings / O Come All Ye Faithful Baby, It's Cold Outside Do You Hear What I Hear? Vices and Virtues by Panic! At the Disco Sarah Smiles Memories Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) Hurricane Let's Kill Tonight Always The Ballad of Mona Lisa Oh Glory Stall Me Trade Mistakes The Calendar Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) Where Have All the Merrymakers Gone? by Harvey Danger Carlotta Valdez Flagpole Sitta Private Helicopter Problems and Bigger Ones Old Hat Woolly Muffler Terminal Annex Radio Silence Jack the Lion Wrecking Ball Wincing The Night Away by The Shins Australia Turn On Me Phantom Limb Sleeping Lessons Red Rabbits A Comet Appears Sea Legs Girl Sailor Spilt Needles Black Wave Pam Berry